


drive me crazy

by beijingaccent9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: No driving when limping is Minseok's rule, not Lu Han's.





	drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xiuhanweek2017! Crossposted from aff/dreamwidth account.

"Fuck you, Luhan!" Minseok yelled as he threw the keys to his husband, anger flashed across his face as he slid inside their two-door car.

 

Luhan chuckled as he caught the keys with both hands, opened the door with excitement, rested his weight against the upholstered car seat, and made sure he has his seatbelt on– safety first.

 

He checked the side mirrors, slightly adjusting the rearview mirror before belting out a remark that made tiny Minseok madder– which he found really cute, like a hamster. "No, Minseok. It's me who fucks you. You don't get to fuck me."

 

Tch.

 

Minseok tightened his grip on his seatbelt, silently praying that they would get to their destination alive and preferably, also with no broken bones or damaged organ, because Luhan wasn't so reliable.

 

Luhan released the emergency brakes before glancing at the sides to see Minseok's face getting paler– oh, he loved that look on his husband's face.

 

Minseok wasn't really a fan of Luhan's driving skills– it was getting rusty along with age.

 

When Luhan finally made the car move, with an astonishingly slower speed than the usual, Minseok could feel himself taking a breath and releasing all sorts of worries he was having inside that made his stomach grumble.

 

Luhan grinned after seeing Minseok's relaxed face, he stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated without giving Minseok prior notice, ultimately catching him off guard.

 

"Luhan, we're going to- fuck- eyes on the road or I'll divorce you!" Minseok closed his eyes, trying his best to calm down. He summoned all the courage he could get, if there was any left.

 

"Who says I'm going to sign those divorce papers anyway?"

 

There wouldn't be any divorce happening.

 

Lucky for Luhan, Minseok was so enamored by him– despite what he did when they first met (he called Minseok an amateur, not knowing he was one of the best racer in Korea) and despite the fact that he insulted Minseok the second time they met (saying the GT-R looked too big for a pocket-sized Korean man like Minseok)– Luhan didn't mean that as an insult, though. He wanted to compliment Minseok, seeing as he was very cute, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to happen.

 

The third time they met was at the race track as well, Luhan challenging Minseok to a show off— it was drifting supposedly. The latter declined saying "I don't drift" to which Luhan replied with "You don't? Then you're no good". That day, Minseok decided he wouldn't associate himself with Luhan, ever.

 

The fourth time they saw each other was at a party Yixing hosted– Minseok wearing skin-tight, ripped leather pants, a white dress shirt that outlined the shape of his slim and cut body and make up that donned his already marvelous and pretty face– which by the way, Luhan thought was so sexy. That night, they had been drunk, but still coherent enough to know what they want— sex.

 

And their meetings after the fourth were outside of the race track and without booze to stir up their ego, they had been dating– Luhan was still the arrogant racer, and Minseok could be really moody sometimes, but they learned to get along after figuring out their common interests outside of racing.

 

It was thanks to Yixing, who innocently introduced them to one another, that they were happily spending their days together (with a sprinkle of small fights here and there and tears that didn't go unnoticed).

 

Luhan was easy to love, and was surprisingly and inexplicably sweet. Minseok was the same, a little timid, but he never failed to show how strongly he felt for Luhan.

 

They were both young, but now in their late 20s, growing up and spending everyday with each other.

 

There were so many things to discover about each other with each passing day– so many things they wanted to try doing together (for example, coaching new people who were aspiring of being professionals like them or that new café downtown or those modeling gigs famous magazines offered)– _and just like that, they fell more in love._

 

 

 

-

 

They arrived at the race track they loved to play at with their cars (though racing was more than just a past time, it was their source of living), but this time it was only Luhan who would enjoy. Minseok would probably just sulk.

 

"Do I really have to?" Minseok bemoaned, still contemplating about his choice. It wasn't like he had a choice to begin with, but his resistance was futile. He was too deep in love with that man.

 

_What Luhan wanted, Luhan got._

 

Luhan started preparing himself, putting on the tracksuit and helmet. Minseok did the same, and the Chinese noted how much he liked Minseok wearing their matching suit– so perfect.

_What did Luhan do to deserve such perfection, such beauty he loved to wake to everyday– the pillow marks on his face, those droopy eyes, and his 'good morning' that sounded so heavenly._

 

With Luhan releasing the emergency brakes yet again to start off, Minseok recited a little prayer in his head. He felt his stomach churning when the Chinese racer went faster, enjoying as he sped up, accelerating to a speed Minseok wouldn't dare to try in his lifetime.

 

He made a swift turn and the tires made screeching noises that Minseok didn't like hearing, at all. Thank heavens, the car didn't crash against the concrete wall.

 

He heard Luhan laugh and he internally groaned, he shouldn't have trusted Luhan with the keys- _bad idea_!

 

Luhan made another turn, and Minseok regretted allowing his reckless lover buy those drift tires he set his eyes on, lesson learned. They should've just bought their youngest kitten, Tan, that cute cherry-colored milk bowl and had it delivered all the way from Europe.

 

"Three laps. No more additional lapses." He crossed his arms, glaring at Luhan who didn't seem to listen. "That pout won't work on me either. Not when you're potentially causing me a heart attack."

 

The reckless driver, as Minseok liked to put it, smiled and nodded– stepping on the gas to make it even faster and annoy the hell out of his cute lover.

 

Luhan liked to keep quiet when he drifted and drove, allowing himself to be consumed by the engine revving, tires creating friction against the track and Minseok's voice as he made snarky side comments and whined. He has tried replying once in a while, when he thought of a good comeback remark to tease Minseok.

 

"It's supposed to be me driving, Luhan." This was his second lap, Minseok mentally noted, not giving Luhan a chance to cheat his way in again. "I'm supposed to be driving my car and trying out the new grip tires I bought. Your Sprinter Trueno should be resting in the garage today. I thought we talked about that?"

 

Luhan didn't reply, but he knew that he tried cheating his way in his car, on this race track. He tried, and he accomplished. Minseok should try that out sometimes, except he didn't really fancy topping.

 

"I should be riding my baby, my Nissan Skyline GT-R, but a certain someone cheated and used my rules against me." Minseok tried to guilt-trip Luhan, except it wasn't working. The taller man might have been immune by now, considering how good of a guilt-tripper he actually was.

 

"The one you should be riding," Luhan halted, the words dying in his throat as he sharply made his turn, skillfully steering his car to the left. "-is me, my cock inside your ass, ramming your insides. You like that, right?"

 

Minseok snorted, holding on much tighter to whatever thing he could hold on. This should be illegal, Luhan shouldn't be allowed to drive his Sprinter Trueno for the rest of his life. "Third lap, Han. And don't be too confident, Han, I'm going to top you one of these days and show you what a good fuck truly is."

 

Luhan hummed as he put the weight of his right foot on the gas pedal once more. Minseok seriously felt his heart about to jump out, thinking his intestines might have been tangled too much. "Let's see about that. I want to see pretty Kim Minseok riling me up."

 

"If he can." He carefully stepped on the break pedal before glancing up to Minseok's side. "Have you ever tried topping, though?"

 

Minseok shot him a glare before opening the door wide, stepping out of it quickly before kicking the Trueno with all his might. "I can't believe you fucked me all night so I'd be limping today!"

 

"Your rules not mine. No driving when limping." Luhan walked towards his mad better-half, trying to appease his anger by peppering his smooth skin with soft kisses. "How can I make it up to you?"

 

Minseok looked up to him, then the Trueno, and Luhan sensed something bad was going to take place. The smaller man grinned, and Luhan sworn he could feel some devious aura around his Minseok- _people did say smaller people were closer to hell._ Now he knew what that meant.

 

"How about I pop those tires you bought from Dunlop?" Minseok tingled in excitement, just thinking about Luhan not being able to drive and drift made him giddy.

 

"Anything but that! Plus, we need a ride home." He whined, showing Minseok the cutest pout he could manage, hoping it would work against his little devil.

 

"Let me think." Minseok treaded towards the bench, and plopped down, exhausted from all the stress Luhan's frightening driving skills gave him. "Okay, how about this? You rest Trueno for a month and you ride GT-R with me."

 

"A month? As in 30 days? 31 at most?" The taller man couldn't believe what he was hearing, those words coming out from Minseok's mouth was so devastating.

 

"You wanted to make it up to me. If I can't pop those tires, at least grant me that request."

 

"Fine." Luhan said, although still kind of hesitant. Minseok wasn't really a fan of drifting, always reminding him _that guy you looked up to got his legs crippled because of drifting_. It was always out of concern.

 

What was Minseok going to say to their kids– cats– if (hopefully not) Luhan was caught up in an accident? Your daddy wouldn't go home today or worse, forever because he wouldn't listen to your daddy Minseok?

 

Minseok didn't fancy the idea of that, but he couldn't bear the sight of Luhan moping either, gloomy from the thought that he wouldn't be able to drift.

 

Minseok noticed Luhan's mood dropping, so he moved an inch closer to him and gave him a peck. His small hands cupping his handsome husband's face. "I love you, Han. I do. It breaks me to see you unhappy, I- okay, I'll let you drift in two conditions."

 

His eyes sparkled with joy, facing Minseok with the widest smile, not minding those weird looks they were getting. "What conditions?"

 

"We're going to repaint Trueno with candy pink and please be extra careful when you drift." Luhan breathed in relief after hearing his conditions which didn't involve popping tires and anything worse than that.

 

"Okay, when do we do that?"

 

"Sometime this week, but let's go home first. The kids might be waiting for us already." They might have been waiting for Luhan and Minseok to refill their bowls with milk.

 

"I drive?"

 

Minseok let out a hearty laugh as he entered the passenger seat and sat comfortably. "My rules, remember? No driving if limping."

 

Luhan yelled out a yes, loud enough for everybody near the vicinity to hear.

 

"Just don't go over 60 and make sure we're alive. I don't want our kids to be parentless."

 

"Just 60 and make sure we're alive, got it!"

 

Minseok smiled, finally at ease. He slowly closed his eyes, claiming the sleep that he deserved. Blame Han for keeping him awake all night. He really wanted to drive- but first, he'd catch some sleep and abstain from sex.

 

Being with Luhan itself, was already one hell of a ride.

 


End file.
